


A Handy Helper

by ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi



Series: EthoSoAdorable [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, adorable ethos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi/pseuds/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to repair the Tiberius from the last colterons mission, Ethos needs a bit of help. A certain, navigator comes along and makes his day a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handy Helper

 

 

 

**This is my first story posted on AO3, so the whole set up of this is new to me. Please inform me of any little mess ups I happened to make! Thank you!**

**~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~**

Ethos was walking through the Sleipner corridors, nearing the loading bay. The Tiberius was almost damage free from the last battle it had fought, and its navigator was feeling quite proud of himself for almost completing the repairs.

Though, it would have been better if his fighter had helped, but the assistance of the other navigators for a few short periods of time was enough to get the ship repaired in a relatively short time. Just small deeds like lifting something too heavy for Ethos to carry, holding something in place so it could be welded, or simply telling what tools to use and how to fix certain things.

After all, Starfighting Training doesn't teach everything, there's always going to be something he'll need to learn from others or himself...

The first thing Ethos noticed when he entered the loading bay was that it was empty, completely empty. Usually there'd be at few navigators scattered around, but there wasn't.

Ethos concluded that either they were all at the eating quarters, or there was a meeting called. At that thought, he quickly pulled out a small notifier and checked it. Nope, no meeting today. So they're all eating.

He shrugged it off, normally he would go to the cafe but he wasn't feeling hungry at the moment. He continued to the Tiberius, flipping open the data processor to see what was left to fix.

The navigator mentally groaned. The left wing needed a part replaced, a part that's weight was double the amount Ethos himself weighed. There was no way he would be able to carry that!

Ethos sighed and shut the processor, he might as well at least go and find the part he needed.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

It didn't take long to find the piece he needed, but then came the hard part. Getting it to the ship, and holding it in place while trying to weld and bolt everything together.

He sighed, but was then scared nearly half to death when Porthos silently came out of nowhere and picked up the part.

Ethos stared at the other navigator, wide-eyed, as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He was always known for being a bit skittish, and it didn't help he was a little scared of the other since he hung around Phobos a lot. And recently they've been bothering him for talking to Abel.

Porthos just stared back with the same stoic look on his face that he seems to constantly display. He then proceeded to walk toward the Tiberius with the part still in his hands.

Ethos stuttered out a small, "W-wait!" before he ran after the other. When he caught up, Porthos was standing next to the wing. He carefully climbed up onto the wing and held the part in place, and nodded toward the torch.

Ethos got the idea, and put on a protective welding helmet before grabbing the torch, a wrench, some nuts, and bolts. He then cautiously began welding and bolting the part to the ship securely.

Once the wing's repair was finished Porthos also helped out with the remaining two, easier repairs. When those were done, and they put everything away, the two navigators went back to their staring competition.

The air around them was awkward and silent, and Ethos, being his nervous self, began to stutter out the first words.

"U-um thank you for uh your help...it was...er..helpful? Ah, I meant- I-I...ap-appreciate it very much and I-!" A small smile tugged at the edges of Porthos' mouth as he listened to the shorter navigator ramble. "I don't really uh have a-anything to er repay..you with..I mean money isn't really useful here so uh...i mean wha-what can I do in ret-retur-!?"

Ethos' nervous ramble was put on hold when Porthos planted his lips firmly against the shorter's. His stomach did an odd turn, but it tickled at the same time too, and he soon opened his eyes when Porthos pulled away.

He stared at nothing as he wondered when exactly did his eyes close. He quickly focused his attention back on Porthos, spotting a small smirk on the taller navigator's lips. Ethos' face flushed and he rapidly turned his face away from view, gently bringing a hand up to feel his aching lips.

"Did it feel good?" Porthos' voice surprised him. He'd never heard the other speak, but he realized he quite liked the other's deep, smooth voice.

His hand went down from his lips to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, as he glanced at Porthos with a bashful smile, and nodded meekly.

"Want more?" Ethos looked back at him and nodded shyly again. Porthos gave another small smile, and stepped closer, taking Ethos' chin in hand and turning it upwards to connect their lips.

Instantly, Ethos reached his hands up and wrapped them around the taller's shoulders, while Porthos' arms circled the smaller navigator's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Their lips slid together, their noses colliding from several heads movements, and gentle, careful fingers caressed each other's clothing clad body.

Ethos moaned when a tongue pushed its way into his mouth, and smoothly slid over his own, deepening the kiss. He gasped when he was roughly pushed up against the ship, enjoying the domination the other navigator had over him.

The mouth left his, and was soon sucking and licking at Ethos' neck, making him let out a shaky breath. He could feel Porthos' warm breath on his neck as he took small inhales between sucks, and the feel of said taller's tongue massage the area connecting his head to his neck.

Porthos groaned when he felt the other bring his legs up and wrap them around his hips, making their groins press together. He grabbed the smaller's thighs and hoisted him up more, all the while grinding against each other more.

"Mmm...P-Porthos..." Ethos mumbled out, feeling the other kiss along his jawline. Porthos then kissed his lips again before opening up his shirt, and sliding his hand slowly under Ethos' tank top, slowly caressing up his torso. 

Ethos moaned when Porthos flicked and rolled his nipples until they were hard, then lowered his head to take one small nub into his mouth, sucking earnestly. The curly haired navigator felt his pants tighten and his breaths quicken as the other moved his mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Ethos nearly lost it when he felt a hand slip into his pants and take hold of him. He opened his eyes (he, again, didn't recall closing them,) and, in return, snaked his own hand down below Porthos' waistband.

He whimpered when his hand was pulled away and pinned against the ship, making him tighten his legs around the other's waist to make sure he didn't fall. Porthos began pumping Ethos' cock, driving the small navigator crazy.

"Ah..mmh...P-P-Porthos....Porthos!!" A few more strokes later and the curly haired one came into Porthos' hand. He guessed he really hadn't gotten off for a while, if it only took that little bit. Or maybe it was who he did it with?

Porthos carefully set him down then pulled his hand from Ethos' pants, without getting any of the fluid on the shorter, and walked over to wipe his hand on an unused oil towel hanging nearby.

Ethos caught his breath, and timidly looked up at the other with questioning, wide eyes.

"B - but what about you?" Porthos shrugged, walked back over to the shorter, and kissed him softly.

"I'll live." He responded, then did up Ethos' shirt, took his smaller hand into his, and guided him to the loading bay 's exit, just as other navigators and fighters came strolling in.


End file.
